This invention relates to vehicle suspension systems and more particularly to the type of system employing radius arms for connecting an axle assembly to a frame.
In designing a vehicle suspension system of the type referred to it is customary to pivotally connect one end of the radius arm to the frame and rigidly connect the opposite end to the axle assembly. The radius arm functions in conjunction with a conventional spring and shock absorber to control the relative movement that occurs between the axle assembly and frame as the road wheels, which are secured to the axle assembly, traverse uneven road surfaces. The radius arm also permits the frame to move up and down and tilt both laterally and longitudinally.
Finally, one of the main purposes of the radius arm is to prevent twisting of the front axle assembly when the vehicle is in motion thereby increasing the stability of the steering mechanism which is usually secured to the axle assembly.
The present invention is particularly concerned with a vehicle suspension system utilizing radius arms which have a wedge type connection provided at the axle assembly location. In known arrangements, to accomplish this connection, individual wedge elements are secured to opposite sides of an axle tube. One of the wedge elements is adapted to cooperate with an opposed wedge portion provided on the radius arm while the other wedge element cooperates with an opposed wedge portion provided on a mating clamp. The clamp is fastened to the radius arm to permit the wedge portions to engage and provide a rigid attachment to the axle tube.
In order to achieve the rigid attachment, it is essential that the individual wedge elements be precisely aligned on opposite sides of the axle tube and the mating portions on the clamp and radius arm fit snugly into engagement when the clamp is secured in place. To position the wedge elements, a special fixture is required to carefully locate the individual wedge elements against the axle tube and a subsequent welding operation is performed to secure the elements in place.
While this design has been satisfactory, due to the use of separate wedge elements, it has been relatively expensive to manufacture and also required a special fixture for assembly.
The present invention is intended to solve the above problems by providing a one-piece wedge element that eliminates the need for a special aligning fixture.
Another object of the invention is to reduce the cost of manufacture by providing a one-piece element wherein the opposed wedge portions are cast as an integral part thereof.